Poor Little Rich Newsie
by Aileen-Fia
Summary: When a rich girl runs away, she meets a newsie. Becoming a newsie is hard for her, and not everyone is happy with her arrival. But after she falls for a newsie, she has the chance to go back to her old life... and well, I'm getting ahead of myself.
1. Uncertain Trust

***I don't own Newsies, or Mush. :(**

I was the perfect daughter. I had done nothing wrong, what had I done to deserve this? I had spent my life making doilies, not stealing. Yet here I was, peeking out from behind a building eyeing the steaming loaf of bread. I hadn't eaten anything in five hours, I was starving. I made a quick prayer before walking calmly out. I had been looking at the smallest loaf, I couldn't back out now. For the first time in my life, I was hungry. I walked up to the stand, and stood there for a moment. "Miss, can I help you miss?" the baker asked me. I couldn't speak. I grabbed the loaf and ran. I never looked back, though I could hear the shouts. I couldn't stop; I kept running until I rounded a corner where I finally collapsed on the ground.

I nibbled hungrily at the steaming loaf I stole. It still bothered me I stole, it was a most uncourteous thing to do, not to mention very unladylike. It did have to be done though. After my strength was regained and my hunger satisfied (as much as you can on a single loaf of bread) I stood up and started to wander the streets again. Around me, people walked without even a second glance at me. I sat down on a bench by myself at my favourite park. A boy walked up to me; a newsboy, with a single paper under his arm. "Hia," he said, and I can tell he was never taught proper English like I was. "Would a pretty lady like you wanna buy me last pape?" He asked me holding it out, his dirty hand only inches from me. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, no thank you." I said nervously, "I don't have any money." I don't know why I was telling him this. Not like he would care.

"Don't gots no money, eh?" he said sceptically, "How could a pretty dressed goil like you not gots money?" He was very confused.

"I… I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, but his shining eyes made me say it, ever so quietly, "I ran away and now I have to live on the _streets_." I said the word 'streets' with particular disgust. I still wasn't sure what I would do when night came. I wouldn't want to soil my dress, but just sleeping in a slip in public? It was an outrageous thought.

"I gots an idea," the boy said. I didn't like it, but I couldn't see any other option.

"What is it?" I asked him, knowing better than to go along with a stranger blindly.

"We can make ya a newsie!" He seemed very proud of coming up with this plan all by himself. I almost wanted to laugh, but I spared him. Instead, I just stared at him, I didn't know what to think. I didn't exactly dream to be a dirty, poor, rowdy newsboy. Then again, at least I would have a job. It was better than whatever I had here. I looked around the empty park, it was growing dark. No one would notice if I disappeared, but I trusted the boy anyways.

I nodded, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

He smiled, clearly now I was his pet to show off to his friends, "Follow me. We're going to the lodging house." I wasn't sure about any of this, but once he was a few feet in front of me, the darkness swallowed me and I quickly ran to catch up with him. We walked in silence for a bit, before I finally couldn't hold it any longer.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" It seemed like a silly thing to ask. I trusted him yet I didn't know who he was.

"Name's Mush." He said, stopping and bowing. "Pleasure to meet you Miss…" He trailed off expecting me to tell him my name.

"Worthington, Jane Worthington."


	2. Where I Am From

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, but extra characters are all mine, etc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, but extra characters are all mine, etc.**

**Also, this chapter isn't quite as good, but it just is to give Jane's background. **

"Right, Jane." He said, "You're gonna need a new name, but I'll let Jack figure that out for ya."

A new name, so much for lying there was no point. Oh well. Before I knew it, Mush stopped at a building. It was two stories tall and rather simple. It looked more like a school than a home. There was a hand-painted sign above the door, "Newsboys Lodging House". Mush went inside and I quickly followed him, uncertain.

When I went inside, there was a small front desk with an old man there. When Mush past him with me in tow, the old man looked up.

"You know no girls in here after 5 Mush." I just shrunk away at the old man's remark. I knew I never should have come.

"She's orphaned Kloppman. I couldn't leave her there." Mush said.

"She don't look orphaned. She looks like one of them hoity-toitys." Kloppman said as if I weren't there. I shrunk into the shadows some more.

"Well, she ain't!" Mush protested, I didn't understand why he was doing this for me, "Can't she stay in the guest room tonight and then she can go to the goil's lodge tomorrah." There was a girl's lodging home? There were other orphan girls selling papers? I had always thought they were all boys.

"I don't know Mush. I really ain't supposed to…" Kloppman was clearly having trouble with this decision.

A boy walked out from the back room, "Hey Mush! We thought you'd never get back."

"Hiya Jack!" Mush said, before turning back to Kloppman, "Please, just tonight."

"What's dis about?" Jack asked, a larger group of boys forming behind him. I shrunk back even more until I hit the staircase railing.

"Her," Mush said, pointing to where I was, scrunched up against the staircase. All eyes went to me. I wanted to run. I had no idea what these dirty boys would do to me. "I found her, she can be a newsie! But it's too late ta bring her to the goil's lodge."

"Come on Kloppman!" Jack said, "Let her stay just for tonight." Clearly Jack was the leader. Kloppman even gave into him. I wasn't sure who the real boss was, but I also didn't really want to know. Kloppman went back behind his desk and Mush ushered me into the back room. It was a small room, smaller than my old bedroom. There were many mismatched tables and chairs, with random boys spread out in clumps. I just stood there, I really didn't want to be here now.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I'm the leader of these parts." Jack said. I couldn't tell if he was bothered I was there or what. "How long you been orphaned…?"

"Jane, Jane Worthington." I filled in my half-fake name again just as I had done with Mush.

"Jane" Jack said my name, almost reminiscently, "How long you been orphaned Jane?"

"Um… six hours or so I guess." I said, barely finding my voice.

Jack laughed. I felt even more uncomfortable. "So ya didn't steal those clothes?" he asked me.

"No!" I almost said that I didn't steal, but that was a lie. I had just done so, I could only explain to them. "No, it is mine."

"Right." Jack said, "So you were a hoity-toity?"

I didn't understand what he said, but I got what he meant. "Yah, I guess so." I didn't know if I could trust this Jack character.

"So why did ya give it up?" Jack asked. I could tell this was the question most of the wide-eyed boys surrounding me had. Why did I give it up? _It_, I assumed, was the one thing that every dirty faced, grimey handed, hungry newsboy begged for, money. I almost laughed, why _did_ I give it up? What did I think I would find? Clearly being one of them, dirty and hungry all the time wasn't really a step up from what I had. "So?" Jack pushed. I guess their question was as much of a mystery to me as it was to them. I had no idea what to tell them.

"I guess I just wasn't happy." I said simply. I couldn't think of any real reason. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. How could I explain to them that leaving was just a whim, and yet still I know I can never go back?

"You ain't hurt or nothin' right?" one boy asked quietly. I didn't want to answer that. I was hurt alright. I have this open wound of guilt for hating my parents. It was _their_ fault this happened, wasn't it?

"So, what happened?" Jack asked. I still wasn't sure if I trusted him or not, but I sighed, knowing I could never return to my past. It didn't hurt to tell him the truth, right?

"Well…" I start, still a bit nervous with all the boys crowding around me. The talk of a good story brought a few more in, I felt like I was being interrogated. Only these boys wouldn't harm me… I hoped.

"My name is Jane T. Worthington, my mother died of an illness when I was 10. My father, my father…" I faltered. I couldn't bring myself to say the words, the terrible visions flashed before my eyes. "My father was beat up, real bad about three years ago. He died because of it." I could only speak this truth real quietly.

"Hey! I remember readin' 'bout that in the pape!" one boys said, this earned him a hard blow to the side of his head from a nearby friend.

"Go on." Jack coaxed me. I couldn't believe he was getting me to tell him this. It hurt so much, I wanted to stop. But he got me to keep going.

"After that, all my money went to my aunt and she moved in to live with me." I said. "She spent my father's money frivolously and ignored me." I now left the sorrow behind and only spoke with a bitter anger. "She only cared about money and high society. I think she was happy my father was dead. She ignored me most of the time, or just shooed me away like I was some ignorant child. Then all of the sudden, when I turned 15 she started caring where I went, who I saw, what I wore. She went from hating me to being an over protective bitch. Suddenly, I wasn't allowed to see my… friend." I choose the word carefully. He was my friend, though I had always wanted to be a bit more.

"My aunt drove me crazy. Telling me what to do and say and wear. Then, I found out she had chosen a nice, rich, stuck up boy to marry me. I guess that was the last straw. I couldn't marry him, I couldn't listen to my aunt anymore. I just left. And now," I sigh, "and now I can never go back, without admitting my aunt was right."


	3. Meet Blossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Newsies_ or the characters, I only own Jane. Enjoy.**

"Yeah, dat's tough." Jack said, I still couldn't tell if his soft voice was seducing me or not. "So, you gonna become a newsie or what?"

I didn't know what to do, or say. I didn't want to become a dirty, street-rat like these boys. What other choice did I have though? Run back to my aunt? I don't think so. Still in my stubbornness, only half aware of the words I was speaking; I looked Jack straight in the eyes and said "Yes." It was a decision I instantly regretted, though there was no way to take it back now.

"Great!" Mush said, a huge smile on his face. "Now youse need another name." Mush was clearly excited for this.

"What's wrong with my name?" I didn't understand, and clearly everyone else thought this a good time to laugh at my ignorance. I wasn't happy.

"It's okay Jane." Jack said, trying to stifle the laughter, "It's just that we gets new names, nicknames, when you become a newsie. You get a new… it's like you're a new person." Jack explains. "So, what do ya like ta do?"  
I had to think hard, I mostly spent my time doing what I was told. I never really thought about what I _liked_ to do. "I… I don't really know." I said weakly.

"Ya don't know what you like?" One boy said, "Wow, you really do know how to pick 'em Mush. Your goil is a real different one for sure." It seemed like they just forget I am there. They talk in front of me, about me, like I am invisible. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I pull out a flower I wear behind my ear and start to play with it a bit. The half dead flower falls apart in my hands and falls in pieces to the table. A few more boys are arguing and there is a low buzz of chatter, but now no one is watching me. I excuse myself from the table and make my way through the layers of boys. Walking around I see a small plant in one corner. It clearly isn't taken care of well, but just enough to stay alive. There are a few blue flowers blooming. I picked one and stuck it behind my ear, replacing the one that lay, still in pieces, on the table. I look back at the table, none of the boys noticed I was gone. I slipped out, just to catch my breath.

"Miss?" the voice seemed to come out of nowhere, "Would you like something?" I turned around realizing it was Kloppman. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Well, uh, I…" my mind drifted back to the plant. "Could I have a glass of water please?" I asked sweetly.

"Right, yes, sure." Kloppman said, disappearing for a moment, before returning. He handed me an old, worn, chipped glass half filled with water. He returned quickly to his post behind the desk.

"Thank you." I said before turning to return to the back room. I could tell he was shocked, clearly these boys would never say 'please' or 'thank you'. I walked silently to the plant in the corner and poured the water carefully near the base of the plant. I looked up to see if anyone was looking at me, my eyes met Jack's.

He was watching me. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I didn't like it at all. I put the glass down, and with out breaking our intent stares Jack called, "Come here Blossom." I didn't understand what he was talking about. He was looking at me, but I wasn't Blossom. "Hey Blossom," Jack called again, still looking at me, "I want you to come meet my pal Race." I walked toward Jack, still a bit uncertain. Did Jack have some sort of mental illness they all forgot to tell me about? I sit down in the chair across from Jack. There is another boy at his side. The boy wasn't as dirty as the others, but he reeked badly of horse. Sitting next to him felt like I was in a stable.

"This," Jack said, "is Racetrack, but we just call 'im Race." I smiled an nodded, hoping I wouldn't have to shake his hand, his dirty, smelly hand.  
"Hiya!" Race had a big smile. It wasn't particularly radiant or perfect, it was just really big. "So I guess you'se Blossom den?" Race had a real heavy accent, much stronger than Jack's. I finally understood now, Blossom was my new name.

More of the boys came around, and more introductions were made through Jack. "Dis bum wit da eye patch is Blink." Jack said, gesturing to a sandy-haired boy with an eye patch on his left eye. I wanted to ask about this, but I decided not to. "We got Specs and Skittery here." Jack said, pointing to two boys at a card table. "And Mush here is da one dat brought youse in, Blossom." Jack said, patting Mush on the shoulder. Introductions continued similarly for a long time. I couldn't remember most of the boys I met. After what seemed like forever, Kloppman came in and shooed all the boys to their bunks. I just sat there dumbly, unsure of what to do. After a while, Kloppman returned and showed me to a small room upstairs. It was dirty and there were cobwebs all over. Kloppman just left, and I looked around the small room. I was tired; I couldn't see any way around it. The dusty bed beat the gross, dirty floor. I took off my dressed and folded it, neatly laying it on the side table. I crawled into the dusty bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up in the morning, my bed was bouncing. I sat up groggily, unsure of what was going on. "Hey!" One of the boy's faces was very close to me. I pushed him away. Once my eyes focused a little better I saw it was Race, only this time he didn't smell of stables. "Jack wanted me ta wake youse. We's all downstairs." With that, he bounded off. It suddenly came back to me where I was. I got out of the bed and surveyed the little room a bit better. In the far corner there was a pump and a rusty tub and a small mirror hung on the wall opposite the bed. I felt dirty and didn't even want to look in the mirror, so I walked over to the tub. But the tub was rusty, and I could never bathe in that. Let alone with a bunch of boys right downstairs. I pump a little water into the tub, but my arms ache after about an inch of water fills the tub. I dip the small towel into the water and give myself a brief sponge bath. As I pull on my dress, I try not to think about how dirty it is.

Walking downstairs, I notice most of the boys are gone. Jack is waiting for me, "Blossom! Finally, you're down. Goils really do take forever ta get ready." I was a bit offended by his comment, but I didn't say anything about it.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Youse wanted ta be a newsie, right? So were gonna go sell some papes." Jack said as if I had asked a really stupid question. I probably had, though it seemed fine to me.

We walk out of the lodging house and I get a glimpse of the girls lodging house across the street. But Jack doesn't stop and we keep walking until we get to a small, gated off alley. I follow Jack silently as he goes up to the window. "A hundred papes fer me, twenty fer my friend here." Jack says, laying down a few coins.

"You're later than usual." Was all the man said from inside before piling the newspapers. Jack handed me a small stack off the top. And we headed into the streets.

"Okay, so da best way ta sell is changin' da headlines." Jack said. "You just need ta improve da truth a little."

"Improve the truth? You want me to lie?" I was mad, Jack never told me lying was in the job description. "Isn't there another way? You know, an honest way?" I may not be in high society anymore, but I wanted to keep at least a little dignity.

"Well, dere's dat or you could make up a sob story. But dat is lyin' too… so dere ain't no other way." Jack said, lying clearly didn't matter to him at all.

"Well… how to I make up a sob story?" This seemed like the least bad choice of the two. I used to write stories, I guess it would be similar sort of.

"You tell 'em you were beat by yer father or youse gots some expensive medicine ya need. Somethin' like dat. Why don't ya try it on dose ladies dere?" Jack said, pointing to a group of ladies moderately dressed. They clearly weren't high class, but they still would never think that being a newsboy was okay.

I slowly walked up to the group, trying to think of what would make me buy a paper. "Excuse me ladies," I start, trying to be polite, "would you buy a paper from me? I… I need the money for my sick… sister. My father used to beat us and then he, uh… kicked us out when she got sick… so could you?" I hold out a paper.

I silently preyed, I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Jack. I exhaled as one of the women dropped a coin in my hand and took the paper. "What a shame, you know these poor kids really are the disgrace of New York. All you can do it help them you know." She told her friends. I wanted to hurt her. I didn't know how to, which is what saved her, but her comment outraged me. I wasn't poor, and it was people like my aunt who disgraced New York not me. One of the other ladies bought a paper from me which cooled my temper a bit, but I still walked back to Jack with anger in my step.


	4. Down with Jack, Up with Kit for now

**Disclaimer: I only own Kit and Blossom. Yeah. Also, sorry for the long wait. I swear school really shouldn't be allowed to give that much homework on the first day...**

"That was good." Jack said, "Well, except for the part when you got mad. I didn't see what that was about." I was still mad, and I wasn't sure if Jack was pushing me for more just because he thought it would be fun to watch me get really mad or not. Either way, I tried to push aside my anger as I told him.

"One of the ladies said that the poor kids were a disgrace to New York."

"Yeah, so?" Jack said. This clearly didn't bother him at all.

"Well I for one, am not poor." I said a bit bitterly.

"Well, you are now. Else you wouldn't be sellin' papes." Jack pointed out. I was trying to forget the fact that I had been dumb enough not to bring money when I ran away.

"Yeah, maybe, but I am certainly not a disgrace. Just two days ago I would have been sitting with them and they would have fawned over me. Not ignored me like some lonely nobody." I couldn't believe that this is how people treated me.

"That's what happens when you become a newsie. 'Specially if you make up some sob story like you just did." Jack said. I guess he actually was poor so it was different for him.

"If that is how people will treat me, I am not doing this anymore." I said simply yet defiantly.

"Well, unless youse wanna be an honest one. Dey ain't get much respect from most newsies, but it sells too." Jack said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me about this option before?" I was outraged. I didn't care how high and mighty Jack thought he was, he had to listen to me.

"Guess it just slipped me mind." Jack shrugged. "'Cides," he added, "if you tell da truth you gotsta sell in de same place every day. Gets borin' sometimes."

"Well," I said curtly, "I don't need your help."

Jack just laughed at me. He clearly didn't believe that I was a capable of handling things on my own. "Yeah, well, we'll see." Jack just walked off. And I stood there, rather hopelessly. A few people bought papers from me. When it started to get dark I looked down at my small bundle of papers. Nine left, if only I could look pitiful like this all the time.

"Hey." The voice came from behind me and I jumped a bit. "Did I scare ya?"

"No," I said, a bit timidly, "I would just like to know who I'm talking to."

"Kit." She said, I could now faintly make out her outline. It was growing darker every minute. "And you?" She asked.

"I'm…" Jane. Well, not anymore. I'm Blossom to Jack and his friends. I guess that was good enough for me. "… Blossom."

"Blossom, eh? I don't think we've met. Youse a newsie?" She asked, in the same accent as those boys.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kind of new at it. Today was my first day." I tried to explain, "But Jack and I…"

"He ain't like de way youse wanna sell?" Kit said. Clearly I wasn't the first to disagree with Jack, yet somehow he still was the leader of the newsies. I'd look for his good qualities later.

"Yeah," I said, "Something like that."

"Well, I'm the sorta unofficial, official leader of the goil newsies here in Manhattan." She said, finally in the range of the streetlamp I was standing beneath. Kit was average height, a bit taller then me. She had piercing blue eyes which outshone any of her other less flattering features. Her hair was very poofy and stuck out at odd angles from beneath her hat.

"Right," I said, not fully understanding what she said, then again, I never really understood half of what any poor person would say, really. "So, you would know where the lodging house is…" I wasn't really sure what I was asking her. I just knew I needed shelter for the night, or for a while.

"Of course." She said, laughing a bit, "Here, follow me." We walked in silence for a bit, rather awkwardly. Finally she said "You got money?"

"No." I really didn't want to go through this again with her. "I used to, I just left. That's it." I knew as well as she did that I wasn't telling her 90 of the story but she didn't seem to mind for now. After a few more blocks of awkward silence, we reached the lodging house, vaguely familiar from when I looked at it this morning.

"Look," Kit said, finally turning to me, "I ain't sure how many of my goils are gonna haves some problem wityou but youse gotta change." I didn't know what she meant, but I followed her in.


	5. The New Girl

**I own all the characters in this chapter. Also, this one changes POV. Let me know what you think.**

I walked into a room, much like the newsboys lodging house. This one was filled with girls. Most were dresses like boys, the same suspenders, shirts, hats. Others wore clothes that were slightly more girly; worn skirts and blouses. My clothes were much fancier than theirs, but looking down I saw that mine were no cleaner.

I followed Kit up the stairs to a rather large, open room. There were two rows of neat bunk beds. Kit walked all the way down to the end and pointed at a bottom bunk. "That ones yours." She said. I nodded trying to remember which one it was. "The bathroom's right through da door." She turned to leave, "I'se goin' downstairs to catch a game a cards, you can come and meet da goils." I silently followed her downstairs again.

There was a room full of girls and Kit immediately went and sat down where one group was playing cards. I just stood there, but no one flocked me like the boys did. I wasn't sure how else to make friends, let alone meet people. Jack seemed a bit more welcoming than Kit, but then again Jack ditched me.

**Ember's POV**

"Go up and say hi or something." It was Monkey. "I bet ya fifty-cents you won't do it." Leave it to Monkey to place a bet. But unlike Racetrack, she usually was pretty honest about it. I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I get up from our small table. I can feel the girl's eyes on my back. I walked up to the girl. I didn't know who she thought she was or how she could be a newsie. She looked like a real hoity-toity. "Hi." I said, rather unenthusiastically. "I'm Ember, I guess you're new?" I didn't know what else to say and no way was I losing this bet.

"Yeah," her voice was quiet but there was some unknown strength to it. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all. "I'm Blossom." She said. There was no accent, she was clearly new.

"So, youse got any luck sellin' papes today?" I asked, nodding to the small bundle she held in front of her.

"Oh," she said, she clearly had forgotten she was holding them. Ditz. "I uh, I sold about half of my papers." She said. I rolled my eyes. 'Papers'? I wanted to inform her that they are called 'papes' when you are with newsies, but I wasn't really that nice.

"Right," I said, thinking enough time had passed, "well, I'll see you around or something." I turned and walked away without giving her time to say anything. I rushed back to the table and to Monkey. "Fifty cents." I said, very straight forward.

"Hey, how do I know ya really talked to her?" Monkey said, not ready to give up my money.

"Her name is Blossom and she is a real hoity-toity. Says papers and such." I say.

"Fine." Monkey huffed. Handing the fifty cents over the table. Looking at the coins left in her hand, Monkey sighed, "Now I can only buy fifty papes tomorra."

"She is such a hoity-toity." Laughed Grin. "I can't believe Kit took her in as a newsie. Totally shoulda left her on da streets."

"Yeah," agreed Monkey still mad about losing her bet, but in a slightly better mood. "I hope she don't act like some hoity-toity who thinks she's better dan us." Monkey always seemed worried about being taken over by the rich people. I guess she got touchy after the price was raised. Even after the strike, like now, she is still a bit afraid.

"She don't look like she got much power." Grin pointed out.

"'cides," I added, "dis here is our turf. We makes da rules and she gots ta follow 'em. We'se newsies and no one can change dat." I was rather proud of my little speech. Grin and Monkey both agreed with what I had to say.

The card game ended and Kit got up to go to bed. Most of the newsies obediently followed, including Blossom. I just rolled my eyes. She looked like a rather skittish mouse.

I sat by myself at the table now, an empty room around me. "Ember, get some sleep." Kit ordered me, popping her head in.

"When I feels like it." I replied, as I did every night. Kit just shrugged and gave up. She knew she was the leader, but I have a strong voice. I spoke up against Kit a lot, but I only ever lead myself. Kit and I get along that way, she knows I am no threat but I can get what I want.

I sat by myself, writing. It was my secret. I wrote stories, lots of them. Some of them about love, some of them about life as a newsie, and some of them about myself. I write at night, when no one can see. I save my tips then splurge on a cheap notebook. Ink is… easier to get my hands on. I scribble down a paragraph or two then turn off the gas light and head upstairs to join my friends. Most are in bed already, and most are already asleep. I quietly slip to my top bunk in the back, my comfort. Only to find someone fast asleep in the bottom bunk of my bed. I knew that whatever sucker was dumb enough to sleep in my bunk, was going to get soaked in the morning. It was Monkey probably, she wanted to get back at me for losing the bet.

I advanced toward the sleeping figure. It was Blossom. Kit had the nerve to put the hoity-toity in my bunk. I was so mad. I took off my suspenders and hat and lay them neatly on the side table. Blossom's purse was right there. I opened it. Inside was just a few coins, from her sales today no doubt, a tortoise shell comb, a small calendar, and a ribbon. A fancy, silk, white ribbon. I almost stole it, but didn't. I would give Blossom a chance. One chance, to prove herself.

I climbed up to my bed and lay in my bunk awake most of the night thinking about what I was going to say to Kit in the morning.


	6. Stuff

Still Ember's POV

**Still Ember's POV**

"I don't want her—" I was really annoyed at Kit. This time she wasn't listening to me.

"Well, I am da leader and I say—" Kit tried to get a word in.

"You know I know dat, I jus—" I kept cutting Kit off as she did to me.

"Would ya let me finish?"

"Nah. Why can't ya put her in Monkey's empty bunk?"

"It's a top bunk Ember, she would probably fall off it."

"That ain't my problem Kit, nor is it yours."

"Hey, you may not be a leadah, but I'se sure am. And a leadah gots ta look out fer deir goils."

"Yeah? Well I gots ta look out fer meself."

"So where are ya gonna go?"

"I ain't goin' anywhere. Blossom's da one dat gots ta go."

**Blossom's POV**

"Blossom's da one dat gots ta go." I heard it. I didn't want to, but I did. I peeked around the corner and saw Kit, the girl who brought me in, and Ember, the girl who introduced herself to me. She seemed so nice just last night. I don't know why Ember thinks I have to leave.

"It's not up to—" I hear Kit start, but then I walk in. "Hey Blossom!" Kit said a full smile on her face as if she wasn't just talking about me. Ember smirked a little, but otherwise ignored me.

"Hi Ember!" I said, trying to get her to say something. Ember kept ignoring me.

"Wait, you know Ember?" Kit seemed confused at this. I ignored the fact that she was just talking about me to Ember.

"Yeah, she introduced herself to me last night." I tried to smile at her. It was not returned.

"I didn't know that." Kit said, almost glaring at Ember.

"It was a dare." Ember said simply. She clearly didn't care that I thought she actually was being nice to me then.

"Right," Kit said, as if it were a natural thing to say. "Anyways, we gotta go sell. You comin'?" Kit asked me.

"Yes." I nod, eyeing Ember a bit. I hope she sells with us, I do want to know her a bit better.

The three of us headed out into vaguely familiar streets. As we walked I tried to remember the way, but every block of buildings looked the same as the next. I gave up and decided to talk to Ember again. "So, do you have any family Ember?"

"No." Ember said very quickly, very harshly. "I don't. And you would be wise not to ask that question again. To anyone." I didn't understand what she was doing. I guess she was helping me, but in a very mean way.

"Why not?" I prompt, hoping to get Ember to speak again.

"Because it ain't somethin' youse talk about wit newsies." Kit was the one who replied to my question. Kit wasn't as touchy as Ember, but they both had the same sort of seriousness in their voices.

"Okay." I said, rather quietly. "So, how long have you been a newsie?" I asked, hoping this question was more acceptable.

"Would ya stop askin' me stupid questions?" Ember asked me, sparks flying between us.

"She ain't askin' where youse from. Just answer her question." Kit said, trying to neutralize the tensions.

"Fine." Ember said, but she clearly didn't like following Kit's orders as I had seen everyone else do. "I've been a newsie…" she counted on her fingers than came up with "fer six months."

I didn't really know how long I planned to be a newsie, certainly not as long as six months. We walked down to the distributors and I recognized a few of the boys I had met only a few days ago. I smiled and waved at the ones I remembered, Racetrack, Specs, Mush, and even Jack. Most of them waved back.

"So the boys like you?" The voice behind me was Ember's. It was sort of a surprised tone, but at the same time almost as if she knew something I didn't.

I turned around to face her. "Yes, they do." I was trying to be sweet but there was a lot of annoyance ringing through.

Ember just smiled back at me, not honestly, but sweetly. "Glad to hear it." Now I wanted to know what she knew that I didn't. Really badly, but I was not about to give into Ember. I don't know what her problem was, but I hadn't done anything to her.

Kit bought 120 papers. I put my 10 pennies on the counter and a stack of twenty papers was passed to me. I took them then quickly moved out of Ember's way. I followed Kit down a few blocks until we stopped at a corner across from a park. One I had never seen before.

Ember had not followed us, but I almost wished she had. I managed to sell all of my papers with the help of Kit. I was starting to get the hang of this. It was about dinner time when Kit and I both finished selling. She lead me down more winding blocks until we came to a café place called Tibby's.

"Can we have lunch or something? I'm so hungry." I complain to Kit. She laughs, but then sees that I am serious.

"That's what we're doing here."

"Oh." We walked inside. The café was buzzing with noise, newsies filled the room. I saw Mush and Racetrack sitting at a table with a few other vaguely familiar newsies. Mush saw me and waved. I looked over to see Kit had abandoned me, so I walked over to sit with them. "Hello." I said casually.

"How've ya been?" Mush asked me, "Are dem goils treatin' ya well?" I wasn't sure what to say, Kit was nice enough, Ember was mean, and all of the other girls ignored me.

"Well, I haven't really gotten to know anyone yet." I said with a smile, which everyone could see through.

"Yeah, so—" Racetrack stopped talking mid-sentence. He froze for a second then said, "Hiya Cowboy."

"Hiya boys." Jack said, pushing his cowboy hat back off his head. "Blossom." Jack nodded to me. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to say sorry, I like Jack. I also remembered that I hadn't done anything wrong. If anyone said something it would be him. "How've ya been? Kit been nice to ya?"

"Yes." I say politely and noncommittally. "It's all pretty good." Everyone can feel the odd sparks and tension between the two of us. Though I doubt any of them know why, even Jack.

"Well, if you ever need us, we're dere fer ya. Just remember dat okay?" Jack said to me. I doubt this is something he says to everyone. I take it mostly as an apology.

"I will." I nod, "Thank you." I smile at him. In some odd way, things just fixed themselves. Jack left us and joined another group of newsies. The boys around me just stared blankly.

"So Racetrack… how were the races today?" I asked trying to break the silence that was bothering me.

"Fine." For usually being talkative, this was odd. "I made a ton sellin' papes, but I lost most of me bets." Finally, he was talking. "But it's okay 'cause I broke even." He smiled at me, I guess trying to be friendly.

"So how is your pape sellin' going?" Mush asked me, handing me half of his sandwich, seeing the hunger on my face as I had watched him eat.

"Good, thank you." I said, taking a bite. It was a soggy sandwich, nothing like the small cucumber tea sandwiches I was used to. "I sold twenty papers today." I said.

"Dat's pretty good fer starters." Mush said, though I could tell that he usually sells at least five times the amount I sold. Mush liked being nice to me, regardless of the others. I liked that.

"Hey Mush!" a boy came to our table I don't know him, but Mush and Racetrack clearly do.

"Hiya." Racetrack said, his mouth full of food.

"There's gonna be a party tonight a Medda's. Fancy and such." The boy said, clearly excited for this event. Racetrack and Mush lit up at the news.

"Really?" Mush asked, though I don't think he would have cared if the boy said no at this point.

"Yeah, and Medda's gonna sing." The boy said, before bounding off to tell others.

"Medda…" one of the boys I didn't know at the end of the table drooled a bit as he said this.

"Who's Medda and what's the big deal?" I asked, not understanding how a party was such a big deal for the boys. Didn't they do such things all the time. I certainly had.

"What's the big deal?" Racetrack asked, slightly appalled.

Mush pushed him away with a gentle shove. "Ya see Blossom, Medda is dis great singer whose a friend a Cowboy's."

"Cowboy?" I asked, I had never heard of this newsie before. I wonder who he could be.

"Jack." Mush said plainly, "Anyways, she hosts parties fer us sometimes and dey are always really fun."

"Do you dance?" I could hardly imagine the slums of New York at a ball anything like the ones I had been to. It seemed impossible.

"Yeah, a bit." Mush shrugged, "You mostly, ya know, talk and listen ta Medda. Dat is, 'less ya gots a date wit da mayor's daugtah or somethin'."


	7. At the Dance, SetUp thing

"What's that supposed to mean

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused about what the Mayor's daughter had to do with my question.

"If youse gots a nice goil, den you dance a lot. But if ya don't, den you don't dance much." Mush explained.

"Well, I'm gonna go wit Ember." Racetrack said, "and we're gonna dance a lot." He smiled at this thought. I don't know what he saw in such a girl.

"Why would you go with Ember?" I asked, trying not to sound disgusted. I failed at this, thought I didn't really care.

"Ember? What youse gots against her? She's real noice." Racetrack said, curling himself into a ball a bit.

"She… she doesn't like me very much. I don't really know what I did." I said. There wasn't anything else to say, because if he really wanted to know what was going on, then he should ask his girlfriend. She was the one who decided to hate me.

"Right, I ferget dat people don't know bout Ember when dey starts… ya know…" Racetrack said, not explaining anymore.

"Right. Well, I don't have a problem with her, she just seems to have a problem with just about everyone else." I try to explain. I don't know why I am still talking to Racetrack, I just feel like I have to prove myself.

"Like I said, ya jus dunno her." He totally wasn't telling me something, but I didn't want to push him more. I wanted him to still like me. At least a little bit. "So are you going to go?" Racetrack asked me after a small pause in conversation.

"Hmmm?" I was too busy thinking to hear his question.

"Are you going? You know, to Medda's party." He said, I felt dumb. Again. I didn't understand how these unlearned boys could make me feel so dumb sometimes.

"Right, probably." I said off-handed. I was sort of interested about what these boys thought a party was. "Tonight, right?" I wanted to sound a least a bit interested in this since it was a big deal to the boys.

"Yeah, all da goils are goin' so youse can just leave wit dem." Racetrack said, loosing interest in the conversation. I wasn't sure what else to say, but at that moment Ember came up to our table. "Hey Ember." Racetrack said, his interest suddenly peaking again.

The rest of the conversation passed sort of in a blur for me. I don't really remember how it ended, or what became of it, I just remember talking for a while, then ending up in the lodging house. All the girls around me were rushing to and fro trying to make their dirty selves look somewhat presentable. I washed my face and tried not to look in the mirror. My nice dress was starting to look shabby and it had only been two days.

"You okay?" Kit asked me. I realized that I had just been standing there motionless. "Blossom? Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brushed her off a bit. "Who are you going with?" I asked her, trying to make up for cutting her off.

"Specs." She said to my surprise. I thought she would say Jack. They seemed so perfect together, but it just wasn't. I didn't even know Specs…

"Who's Jack going with then?" I asked, not thinking it rude until after the words were out of my mouth. Even within one day of being around these slums I have already lost all of my sense of common decency. I needed to leave this place, but I could never return to my Aunt.

"I dunno. Don't think he goes wit anybody. Not after he dumped Sarah…" Kit said, forgetting that I don't actually people. She shrugged and finished getting ready. Eventually, everyone left the lodging house. We walked down the streets, all the girls buzzing with gossip and dates and stories. It was odd to compare them to the giggling girls I used to go to parties with. When we arrived at a theatre, I was surprised.

"Here we are," Kit said to me, "Medda's." And with that, she dramatically opened the door and led me into the main room. The boys were already there and dressed rather sharply. Rather sharply for earning 10 cents a day that is. It turned out not many of the girls actually had dates and the event ended up more like a social than a dance. I ended up talking with Kit, Specs, and Mush.

"Hey look, you have to dance with me at least once tonight." Kit said, giving Specs a playful push. "Come on!" Kit said, now pulling Specs onto the dance floor leaving Mush and Blossom together.


	8. Two Flashbacks

**At the party.... not much going on, but there are two short flashbacks. And you learn about Timothy.**

"So, uh, whaddo ya think?" Mush said, gesturing at the feeble dance. He was suddenly at a loss for words.

"It's okay I guess." I didn't know what to say. It wasn't what I expected, though I am not sure what I expected. There was a long awkward pause.

Finally, Mush said "Do ya wanna dance er somethin'?"

I wasn't sure what to say to this. I always loved dancing at the balls but that was when it was with handsome boys, not dirty newsies. At that moment, Racetrack and Ember waltz by. Something in me snapped. I wasn't sure if it was because I like Racetrack or hated Ember or both, but something made me tell Mush I would dance with him. We both walked shyly to the side of the dance floor. It started awkwardly, but soon both of us shed any insecurity we had. We soon were waltzing around gaily. I laughed a bit, seeming rather girlish. For a brief second, I forgot that I was dancing with Mush and not a handsome boy. But only for a second. However much fun I was having, I was still fully aware of this fact. After the song ended, we left the dance floor, unable to forget our insecurities for long. We stood awkwardly for a moment. I looked around seeing what everyone was up to. I eyed Jack, alone, sitting in a chair just listening to Medda and watching the dancers fly by him. I slipped away from Mush, hoping he wouldn't follow me. I liked Mush, but I just wanted to chat with Jack alone.

"Would you like to dance? Or do you not do such things?" I say while I am still behind Jack. He jumps a bit and spins around.

"What are you… Oh, Blossom. Hey." Jack said. I gave him a confused look but he didn't offer information. I decided not to ask, I didn't want to start any problems in the middle of a dance.

"Hey. So I take it you are too good to dance." I say, trying to get an answer. I really did want to know why Jack, the leader, would not have a date when just about everyone else did.

"Naw, I jus don't gots no one ta dance wit." He said shrugging.

"Well you aren't going to have anyone to dance with if you don't ask anyone." I laugh. Even newsies should be able to figure that out. I sit down next to him.

"Do ya wants me ta ask youse or somethin'?" He seemed a bit confused by my presence.

"No," I said pausing for a moment, unsure of what I was really doing.

"Oh yeah. I fergot youse came wit Mush." He said smiling a bit. I'm glad he gets at least a little laugh from this before I sharply inform him he is wrong.

"We aren't going out." I say sharply before I process anything. "I mean, we just… are friends. I like someone… else." I say thinking of my old life.

"A nodah boy?" Jack said curiously. "A newsie?" Apparently, boys like to gossip as much as girls. Though, he is a newsie after all. Always looking for a good headline, to sell or to share. "And it ain't Mush. Dat's a shame. He's da only boy who's… startin' ta like ya."

"Well, my man is no newsie. His name is Timothy and we are going to get married." I inform Jack. It takes a minute for my thoughts to settle a bit, my mind jumps from scene to scene.

"_Timothy!" It was more of an exclamation than a shout. Proper ladies do not shout._

"_Oh Jane. I've been looking for you. Your aunt said you were sick and…"_

"_My aunt? I could be in Virginia and my aunt would think I was in my room. But oh Timothy…"_

"_Jane, just promise me you won't let your aunt marry you away to some rich old man."_

"_I would never do a silly thing like that. What makes you say such a thing?"_

"_Just save yourself, for me. Promise?"_

_I knew then, he meant more than just doing it for him. But for some reason, the subject never came up again.  
_"So, any girls in your life Jack?" I say, changing the subject to what I wanted to know.

"Naw. I likes ta be free. I learned dat da hard way." Jack's eyes looked distant. I let him have his flashback.

**Jack's POV**

Why did she have to bring this up. It isn't really her fault, she doesn't know, though Kit should have told her something! Jack couldn't keep the flashback from coming.

"_Come on Jack!"_

"_Just a minute Sarah. Why do ya always gotta be sos on times?"_

"_Mama says it's the proper thing to do."_

"_Yeah, and datin' a newsie is real proper."_

"_Jack stop!"_

"_Sarah, ya always drag me ta dese things. Ya never goes where I wanna 'cause yer too busy."_

"_Well I am!"_

"_Well I'm too busy fer you. I wanna go ta Medda's. Are you commin'?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine!"_

I don't regret breaking up with her, most of the time. It was just something that needed to be done. I noticed Blossom staring at me, as if expecting me to say something more.

"Well, I'm keepin' options open, but I ain't too open."

"I suppose." She said, in that distant tone of hers. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"Pretty well. Youse enjoyin' yerself?" I suddenly loose interest in the conversation.

"Okay." She clearly doesn't want to talk either. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Mush finally notices Blossom's absence from his side and appearance at mine.

"Hiya!" Mush's sudden burst of energy is not enough to shock our dead conversation back to life. "What tchya doin' ovah heah Blossom?"


	9. Key's Key

**Still Jack's POV**

"Nothing. Jack just seemed lonely over here and I wanted to say hi." Blossom says nervously. Luckily Mush doesn't hear the nerves in her voice. I'm not sure why they are there, but I too am a bit nervous around Mush.

"Oh, cool. Well Jacky-boy here ain't gots a goil sos he's just a bit sad. Ain't dat right?" Mush says giving me a slightly too hard shove to the shoulder.

"Right." I say. Before it can get any more awkward, I turn around and call "Hey Race, Ember! Come on ovah!" The two slowly make their way to my table.

"Hey Jack," Race says casually, "whaddoya want?"

"Nothin', just thought youse and Ember might wanna join our conversation." I say trying to keep cool.

"'Bout what?" Race asks. Sometimes I wish he would just shut up and accept the answers I gave him.

"'Bout how Jacky-boy here's sad he ain't gots a goil." Mush saves me.

"You ain't gots one neither!" Race points out. That boy really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Do too!" Mush says, and I can't help but think of what Blossom just told me.

"Goils ya pick up on da streets ain't count." Race says. I shoot a quick glance in Blossom's direction, the whole conversation clearly going over her head. For the first time, I am thankful that Blossom is so dumb. Most goils don't lie to be talked about like that.

"Well," Mush starts to say something, but Key walks in. As much as I hate Key, I don't really want to know what Mush was about to say. The room falls into silence as Key walks in.

"Hiya Jacky-boy."

**Blossom's POV**

A newsie walks in. I am not one to notice every newsie that walks in, but this one is different. The room falls silent and newsies step aside to clear his path. He walks straight toward Jack.

"Hiya Jacky-boy." The newsie says to Jack, ignoring everyone else.

"Key." Jack and the other boy are extremely calm. From the look on Mush's face, I am gussing he is as confused as I am. Through Racetrack's face looks really mad. He clearly knows something most of us don't.

"Ya miss me?" the other newsie says to Jack, getting in his face a bit. He clearly isn't from Manhattan.

"Yeah Key. I missed ya." Jack says.

"We ain't missed ya Key. Whaddoya want?" It's Racetrack beside me who speaks this time.

"Missed you too Racetrack. If ya wanna get down ta business, I'm heah 'cause I need a favah from my dear friend Jackey heah." Key, I think that's his name anyways, says.

"What kinda favah?" Jack asks, never moving.

"Well it ain't a you ta me sorta thing. More like a Queens ta 'Hattan favah."

"Why do ya need us?"

"We ain't _need_ ya Jacky, we _wants_ yer help." Key pauses before saying "We wanna know 'bout Booklyn."

"I ain't gettin' in da middle a you and Spot."

"Who's Spot?" I whisper to Racetrack.

"Who's Spot?" Racetrack's whisper is very loud. "Don't dem goils tells ya nothin'? Spot is da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies. He and Key go way back."

"What do you mean?" I whisper back, purposely lowering my voice more.

"Do you want me to lose my head?" Racetrack, again, replied in a loud whisper. "I'll tell ya later."

"Just let it go Key. It was da past, ya knows?" Jack says siting down.

"Let it go? How can I? I'm reminded of it just by hearin' my own name, Jack!"

"Well Key, I ain't gonna help ya, but stay fer da night. Wese havin' a party!" Jack says to Key who clearly isn't happy with Jack's response.

"Fine, ya know I can't resist a good party." Key says, a smile coming across his face. Suddenly, the party comes to life around us again. Key struts off and Jack sits back in his chair.

"Hey Racetrack," I say, "so what's the story with Key?"

"Spot took his key." Racetrack says, taking more interest in his cigar. I can't help but notice how good he looks with a cigar.

"Key's key?" I ask, a bit confused.

"Yeah, we ain't call him Key fer nothin'." Racetrack says.

"So why does Spot want Key's key?" I ask, still confused.

"He won it. Keeps it fer pride." Racetrack says.

"Well, Spot isn't very nice." I say, thinking of all codes of manners Spot has broken in this one act of "pride".

Jack laughs a bit. "Nice? Fer Spot takin' his key _was_ nice. Coulda taken all a Queens."

"Key was a bit drunk, and as da story goes, Spot won Queens from Key. Felt bad, ya know, winnin' it off a drunk kid. So, took his key instead." Racetrack clarified, taking a long puff from his cigar.

"Oh." says Mush. "Ya wants somethin' ta drink?"

"No thank you." I say, though I am actually very thirsty, but stating so would be rather improper.

"Sure?" Mush says, making it hard to force the answer again.

"No thank you." I say finally. Mush shrugs and walks off toward the food.

"Gots a smoke?" Ember asks Racetrack. She reaches for his cigar. He shrugs her off.

"Get yer own." Racetrack says.

"Gots a smoke?" Ember turns to me quickly before turning to Jack. He only shakes his head no and goes back to watching Medda. She sighs and walks off pestering boys as she goes. We sit in silence. Racetrack smokes his cigar, losing complete interest in the dance. Jack's eyes glaze over as if his mind is in another state. **(Me: *cough* Santa Fe, New Mexico *cough*)** I look around at the pitiful dance, then back at Jack and Racetrack. I don't mind Racetrack now that Ember isn't around him. I almost like his quiet, I-don't-care-what-you-think-of-me disposition.

"Jack?" Medda steps down off the stage and startles Jack out of his thoughts. "Jack, I gotta gig tomorrow and it's getting late. You and your boys should go." Jack nods, and stands up.

"Let's go." He says to Racetrack and I. I don't understand how just the three of us leaving will do much, but Medda goes offstage somewhere and we leave. We walk, Jack just looks forward without caring and Racetrack is still enticed by the last bits of his cigar. I look back and see small groups of newsies slowly leaving and following us back to the lodging house. We reach the lodgings, I am unsure where to go so I stand rather awkwardly in the middle of the street and watch girls and boys alike file into the boys lodging house. I join the pack somewhere in the middle with Kit.

"Hey, I didn't sees ya all night. Dat's a good sign right?" Kit asks me with a smile. She clearly had fun.

"Yeah." I say as we all pile into a small room that I recognize from two nights ago. I go to sit down with a girl that I don't recognize. She couldn't have anything against me, and it seems like everyone else does.

"Hi." I say "I'm Blossom."

"I know." The girl grumbles. Clearly I was wrong. She _does_ have something against me and I don't even know her. I swear I am setting some sort of record.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Monkey." She says, almost regretting telling me her name. Suddenly she takes interest in me being there. "You as hoity-toity as Ember says youse are?" Suddenly everything makes sense. I swear Ember is the leader and she has power even over Kit. She is turning all of the girls against me. I don't know how to answer Monkey's question. I'm not really sure what half the words mean, but I know that I don't agree with Ember.

"No. No I am not." I say. Trying to keep my answer uncommitted.

"Right…" Monkey's voice trails off as she goes back to ignoring me. I stand up and head over to the group of boys. They at least don't mind me.

"Hey Jack. Racetrack. Mush." I smile and sit down.

"Poker?" Racetrack asks me shoving a deck of cards in my face. I try to stay polite.

"Sorry, I don't bet." Racetrack only grumbles at my answer and deals some cards to other newsies around the small table.

"Ya know," suddenly Jack's whispering in my ear, "youse gonna have ta lose yer properness if yase gonna be a newsie." I turn to him, his face showing his clearly bad hand in Racetrack's poker game.


	10. A Bit More to Key's Plan

**A lot happens in this chapter (finally, I know!) Just review please and enjoy!**

"It's not as easy as you think." I say, not bothering to whisper back.

"Yes it is." Jack says "Some of dem," he waves at the newsies sitting around the table, "was like youse."

"You aren't making me feel better." I say. I can see why he would lie to make me feel better but it isn't working.

"Not lyin'." He says. "Race was a hoity-toity." I look at the ring-leader of the poker game. He doesn't seem much different than when I met him, and yet. Something about him suddenly seemed more important.

"No way. I don't believe you." I can not see how he could have ever been where I am from.

"'ts true! He hated school sos he ran away. We taught him well. Youse better catch on soon or Ember won't be da only one who hates ya." Jack says. I think about telling him that others already hate me, but I decide not to. I look at Racetrack. If he can do it, I can.

"Deal me in." I say placing a cent in front of me. Racetrack gives me a huge smile.

"Glad youse is joinin' me… I mean us."

We play cards into the night. Racetrack wins most of the time. I don't really mind. I won a few hands, but nothing like the number Racetrack did. Looking up from the game to see the time, I notice Ember and Key sitting in the corner. "Hey Jack." I nudge Jack who is half falling asleep. "Do Ember and Key know each other?" Jack mumbles something inaudibly. "What?"

"Dunno. I ain't talked ta Key since… well, you know." Jack doesn't want to talk Key any more, but I'm curious.

"Well, they seem to be real tight." I say, motioning in their direction.

"What do ya— oh. Yeah, dey do." Jack says just noticing them. "Dunno." Jack shrugged. I couldn't leave it at that.

"Racetrack?" I ask leaning in to whisper.

"Don't look at my cards! Youse ain't gonna cheat offa me!" He slaps his cards face down on the table.

"I wasn't going to cheat Racetrack. I was going to ask if Ember knows Key."

He laughs at me. I'm not quite sure why. "Of all da excuses fer cheating yourse is da best!" He laughs a bit more and other people start to stare at him. I look over nervously at Ember and Key. They, thankfully, don't notice. "Ember knowing Key? Why would she know _him_?" I could tell that as much as Racetrack liked Ember, he disliked Key.

"Never mind." I mumble. We go back to our game, when Key comes over. I think I hear Racetrack mumble "speak of the devil… no good scum…" but I can not be sure.

"Hiya Jacky. I think I'm gonna go home now. Queens is a callin' me." Key says.

"In da middle of da night Key?" Jack says, waking up again "Youse is crazy. What else is goin' on?"

"Notin'." Key says quickly, "Notin' at all…"

"Key, I ain't seen ya in a while, but I knows ya. You ain't one ta just leave." Jack says.

"Maybe I changed Jacky-boy. A lot happened since ya last saw me." Key says.

"Not ta youse." Jack says, "Now tell me why youse say your gonna leave?"

"'Cause Queens needs me." Key says, avoiding the question still.

"Hey Ember!" Racetrack calls to Ember who is trying to leave the room.

"Hi Race." Ember says, a bit reluctant to stay.

"Where ya goin'?" Racetrack, I am learning, isn't very observant.

"Oh, I'm just tired, I am goin' back ta da lodgings fer some sleep." Ember says, inching out the door.

"Whattya doin' dat for? Youse ain't lookin' tired." Racetrack says, and I start to feel that Ember isn't tired. She just wants everyone to think so. Something is defiantly going on. I just can't figure it out.

"Well, I am." Ember snaps at Racetrack from across the room.

"But…but…" Racetrack is at a loss of words.

"Well, I gots ta go back ta Queens now." Key says heading toward the door.

"Yeah, Race, I gotta get my rest." Ember says walking out the door right behind Key.

"Wait a minute youse two." Jack says, standing up and walking to the door with a group of newsies behind him. "Whaddoya think you're doin'? You ain't both gonna leave at da same time wit lousy excuses are ya? What are youse really up ta?"

"Notin'." Key says calmly.

"Why would wese be up ta somein'?" Ember says, her temper about to flare from the intense questioning.

"Youse gonna leave tagedah!" Jack accuses the two, the idea just hitting him. "Whaddoya want wit Embah?"

"Notin'!" Key gets defensive again. "Why do ya just assume it's always me Jacky? You ain't changed a bit eiddah."

"Look," Ember says, clearly getting annoyed by the boys' petty fight, "Key jus offahed me ta go back ta Queens wit him. He ain't makin' me do notin'!"

"Wait, youse gonna goes wit him fer free?" Racetrack asked Ember, his voice full of shock and disbelief. Turning to Key, he accuses "Whaddidya do ta her? I'm gonna kill ya!"

"I ain't done notin' heah. Was yer goil heah who wanted ta go wit me. I just said she could come if she wanted." Key said, stepping out of Racetrack and Ember's fight.

"Ya… ya…ya wanna leaves me?" Racetrack looks like an abandoned puppy at this point. "Embah… why?"

"I just need ta gets outta Manhattan fer a bit." Ember says, oddly compassionate "I didn't want ya ta flip, Race."

"Yeah, right. I wasn't gonna flip if ya told me!" Racetrack says in an outburst.

"You wasn't gonna flip? Whatchya doin' now? Flippin' out on me!" Ember says. "'Cides, I don't need ya any moah, I gots Key."

"Youse… and… wit… but… Embah!" Racetrack's mind was, for once, moving faster than his mouth. "Since when do ya know anythin' 'bout Key?"

"We talked all night and he's real noice. Youse should get ta know him, Race." Ember says before leaving behind Key.

"How… how could she? What's she… I ain't done notin' wrong." Racetrack collapsed into a chair murmuring, slightly hysterically. "Embah seemed fine just… she ain't knows him like I do… why did she leave me fer… fer… fer _Key_." Everyone around us went back to what they were doing, leaving Racetrack, Jack, Mush, and I left at the table together.

"Hey Race, she ain't worth it. Ya know how much she always gots on Kit's noives. She'll get on Key's noives like dat." Jack says trying to think of something comforting, and clearly failing.

"But… but… she nevah got on my noives and so she won't get on Key's noives! And dey'll be much happier tagedah." Racetrack was down in the dumps **(Me: Much like Skittery. ********)** Nothing Jack or Mush said seemed to help.

"Hey, she isn't worth this, is she? If she were, then she'd still be with you." I say, suddenly finding my voice. Some old instinct kicked in, I felt like I was talking to one of my old friends about the boys that had left them for better girls. "If you… if you want someone who'll stay with ya, you're gonna have to find a real nice girl who cares about you. Ember only cares about herself, she thinks she is all that, but really…"

"Hey, don't go trashin' my goil." Racetrack says, a light smile on the outside and still a wounded bird on the inside.

"Fine." I say, "Just save yourself for a real girl who cares about you Racetrack. There is some girl out there who will trust your judgment, and not run off with a jerk like Key."

"Yeah, I guess." Racetrack says. "I'm pretty tired. I'll see ya in da morning. Talk to you tomorrow Blossom." He smiles at me and goes upstairs.

"Thanks." Jack says. "I don't think anyone else coulda comforted him like youse just did."

"Thanks." I feel my cheeks begin to redden a bit. "I should go too. I'm starting to get a bit tired." I smile once more and slip out. It is completely dark outside. The air is cold outside, and I rush across the quiet street to the girl's lodge. I walk up the stairs and sigh. I lie down on my bed. So many thoughts overwhelm my mind. Thoughts of Key, Ember, Racetrack, and Jack fill my mind. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep as I hear the other girls starting to come back. Eventually I fall asleep. My sleep is troubled, but I am getting used to having a poor nights rest.


	11. Mush, Racetrack, and Timothy

**Note: Okay so... I haven't worked on this at all during the school year, and for that I am sorry. Real life gets in the way so much. But I'm back, finally, and over the summer I plan on finishing this FanFic... once and for all. :P But Yeah, this is Chapter 11... Some interesting stuff, a cliff-hanger at the end, a little less hoity-toity-ness. So yeah, I plan on posting more often after this upcoming week. But enjoy. If you stoped caring about this story. I don't blame you. **

I woke up early, before everyone else. I got dressed and went downstairs. I wrote a bit, trying to sort out all that was going on.

_April 23__rd__ (I think)_

_Key, Ember, Kit, Jack, Racetrack… what do they want from me? It seems like Key and Ember both hate me. I'm glad they are gone. I feel a bit bad for Racetrack though. He seems so broken without Ember. I don't know why though. She is so annoying and improper. Though maybe that is why he liked her. I guess people here aren't big into proper. Maybe I don't have to be proper to be accepted here. It seems so weird, but I guess being perfect doesn't mean you are accepted everywhere. _

"Hey." It was Kit. "So, I hoird you clamed Race down last night. It'll be much quieter in da lodge witout Ember, that's for sure." Kit smiled at me, as if she knew I hated Ember. "Look, I know it's hard for you, but we all had to adjust. I think you're starting to get it. Why'd ya help him anyways?"

"Help who? Racetrack?" I said, almost sure what Kit meant but at the same time not wanting to answer her question.

"Yeah. I know you hated Ember," Kit said bluntly. Apparently people don't understand privacy, or at least courtesy enough to pretend privacy exists here. "and I just thought you'd hate Race too. 'Cause, ya knows, he liked her a lot. I ain't thinkin' dat you twos would like each other."

"Was Racetrack really…" I wasn't sure how to phrase what I meant, "…like me?"

"Yeah… did Jack tell ya?" Kit said.

"So he was…" I started.

"…a hoity-toity. Yup, I mean ya couldn't really evah call Race a hoity-toity. Even when he was likes ya he ain't da most propah person." Kit said remembering. "He was always sorta a newsie even when he was a hoity-toity. Left 'em fer us."

"Oh." I was a bit disappointed. I had expected some sort of full transformation, but I guess that is impossible. For him or for me. Either way, I had to start to fit in more. I had the perfect plan. "Hey Kit, uh, would you mind lendin' me 12 cents. I lost most of my money to Race last night." Truth was, I hadn't lost any money. I had made money. I felt the money in my pocket. I had 16 cents that I won, and 8 cents that I had made as a profit from selling papers.

"Sure." Kit said. "But you have ta repay me when you can. 12 cents could make er break a goil in dese parts."

"Fine fine." I say as she hands me the money. "Thanks Kit." I say before I bound off for the day.

Coming up behind Jack as he was just leaving the boys lodging house, I startled him a bit. "Hey Jack!"

"What!? Oh, 'ts just you. Whatchya want?" Jack said, still clearly only half awake.

"Jack… I somehow came up a bit short the other day and…" I wondered if Jack would actually give me the money.

"'ts on me." He said pressing 12 cents into my palm. I skipped off leaving Jack to wake up. I saw Mush up ahead. If he gave me the money I needed, my plan would work.

"Mush?" I tried to look meek, "I know I shouldn't be askin', but I thought you'd be the only one nice enough to…" I didn't look him in the eye. It added effect, I thought.

"What? I'd do anythin' fer ya. I even brought ya inta heah." Mush said, a lopsided grin covering his face as if he were proud he had gotten a girl to be a newsie.

"Could ya… maybe give me 12 cents to buy papers?" I couldn't look at him at this point. Lying to Kit and Jack was different than Mush. He was too sweet, I almost felt bad taking advantage of him. Almost. But I had a plan in sight.

"Sure, I was gonna buy a treat, but you gettin' papes is moah important." He dug his hand deep into his pocket and produced the money. He handed it to me, and I could tell that he was having second thoughts about giving me the money. Taking the money from him, I had a sudden impulse. I kissed him gently on the cheek. It wasn't like a real kiss, it was more like a thanks. I knew it meant a lot more to Mush than it did to me. I bounded off before either Mush or I could process what I had just done. I was one of the few newsies to get in line to buy papers so early. I could hear some of the newsies I knew in line behind me. But I couldn't turn around, I wanted everything to go perfectly. I felt the weight of the coins in my pocket.

"NEXT!" it seemed rather loud, but I stepped up and pulled out all of my money.

"One hundred papers please." I said. It seemed like the whole line went silent when I said those four words. It didn't actually, newsies are never completely silent. Not for that long anyways. I took the huge stack, as I had seen Jack had done before, and hoisted it daintily up over my shoulder. Walking out, without looking back, I go out on to the street. Pulling one paper from the stack I held it up high and started yelling about a fire… I swear I saw the word fire used in the paper somewhere.

My plan, however, was not perfect. I only sold about half of my papers. It was late in the afternoon and I had about 40 papers left. I was proud of myself for selling so many but my arms were tired of holding so many papers and my voice was growing hoarse from yelling so much. I sat down on the side of the road, and put my papers down next to me. "Takin' a break or didya just buy too many papers fer your weak arms ta handle?" I turn around, and Racetrack walks up and sits beside me. I just stay silent at his comments. "Ya know I don't mean nothin' by it." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, after a brief moment of silence Race was talking again. "Here, I'll help ya. Ya don't need to yell or nothin' fer this one ta work." He took one of my papers and approached a pair of passing young girls. "Excuse me, but would you lovely ladies be so kind as ta buy me pape? I'm sure two beautiful goils like you are educated enough ta read such interesting worldly happenings." Race gave one of his contagious smiles. The girls giggled a bit and bought the paper only to rush away. "See? They can't resist me." I smiled at Race happy to see him in better spirits after Ember's parting. "And I bet no guy could resist you Blossom. You're too beautiful." I couldn't tell if he was serious or just playing his flirt card, but he looked serious.

"I can't pretend to flirt like you." I say simply, trying to break the odd, but nice moment.

"Sure ya can. You just make him feel real special. Compliment him or somethin'." Racetrack shoved a paper into my hand. "I'll stay here and you go sell your pape to him." Race turned me around and shoved me in the direction of a young man walking by. He was a year older than me, and very familiar looking. Timothy. I stumbled from the push into Timothy's path, I couldn't let him see me like this. It would be awful. I tried to keep my head down and shuffle away, but he grabbed my arm. He had a tight grasp that somehow felt comforting in its strength. Turning me around to face him, he started to ask

"Are you o…" He never finished his question, and instead said, "Jane?"


End file.
